earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Prairie Du Chien
Description Prairie Du Chien is the Capitol of Wisconsin and was established on April 22, 2019 by KingDeEspadas. KingDeEspadas established the town by himself by saving his gold. It is a 3 month old town and is planned to became a city. History Early History Prairie Du Chien was established on 4/22/2019 when KingDeEspadas was playing EarthMC and wanted to make Prairie. He built joined La Cross at first and built bunker for quite a while. King then left the bunker and headed over to the town. After waiting 7 days, KingDeEspadas established the town by saving up on gold. He also of coarse joined the Midwest. On 4/23/2019, KingDeEspadas joined Exclusion and built a wall around the town. On 4/24/2019 KingDeEspadas expanded Prairie up east and built a prison camp for Exclusion. On 4/25/2019 KingDeEspadas expanded Prairie north and build a farm to feed himself and to try to trade with the locals. On 4/26/2019 KingDeEspadas headed over to Cuba which what is now called West Cuba to help cut down trees. He was put in jail as a joke but he somehow escaped jail. King was disappointed at how he lost his guard down but got over it. On April 27, 2019 KingDeEspadas expanded up north. He started construction for a Walmart and built the parking lot. On April 28, 2019 KingDeEspadas finished building and will be the first of many buildings. On April 30, 2019 KingDeEspadas built and finished the Nathan Plaza. It has a chinese restaurant called the Chinese Buffet, a mexican restaurant called the Acapulco Bar-Grill, Dollar Tree, and The Cash Store where you make loans. On May 1, 2019 to May 9, 2019 The economy crashed and there was an economic depression. Gold was not a currency at the time and everyone had to put their gold somewhere safe since the economic commands and plugin was down. Prairie Du Chien did well and managed to save all of its gold. On May 10, 2019 The economy is now back and KingDeEspadas gathered 64 gold in all. He expanded 4 town blocks and will build a hospital, a gas station, and more restaurants. On July 12, 2019 KingDeEspadas finished building the Prairie Hospital, a Starbucks, a public enchantment room, and a memorial for Prairie Sheep, the second citizen of Prairie Du Chien who died during a grief during the pre alpha days of this town. KingDeEspadas also starts building the Prairie Mall which will be bigger than the hospital when completed. Toycat Prison Camp also changed its name to Fuze Prison Camp due to the Second Exclusion’s targeting another fanbase. The prison also got remodeled On July 14, 2019 KingDeEspadas invited a refugee in his town. He supplied the refugee some average loot and food. After the refugee left, King decided he should wait a little longer before managing more people in his town due to lack of no plots. On July 17, 2019 KingDeEspadas has finished the Prairie Mall. It is now the current tallest and biggest building of his town. What also happened is that the Great Plains changed its name to Kansas and ScaryDragon_ is trying to rename the nation back to Great Plains. Buildings KingDeEspadas's house is the current building for Mayor KingDeEspadas. It has a garage, a living room, kitchen, and 1 bedroom. Outside the house is a farm to grow his food. There’s also a large mine. The current farm the Mayor has is a wheat farm, a sugar cane farm, a tree farm, a nether warts farm, coco beans farm, cobblestone generator, potato farm, and a carrot farm. Fuze Prison Camp is a jail prison camp for the 2nd Exclusion. It is an open jail with a donation of gold. It was formerly known as Toycat Prison Camp for the 1st Exclusion and got remodeled during the name change. Walmart is a store on Prairie Du Chien. It is the leading market for selling wheat, pumpkins/melons, cobblestone, dirt, and many more. It also has a feature known as Pickup which ship the items to your plot by buying it of course. The Nathan Plaza is a plaza of four buildings. It has a chinese restaurant called the Chinese Buffet, a mexican restaurant called the Acapulco Bar-Grill, Dollar Tree, and The Cash Store where you make loans. The Prairie Hospital is a service that gives you free food if you‘re starving, milk if your having a harmful effect such as poison or wither effect, and healing/harming potions you can buy. Just send a message in game or in the discord channel and we’ll try our best to save your life. You get a hospital bill of 50g you have to pay in 7 days of coarse just like in real life so only use it if you need it. Starbucks is another restaurant. Starbucks sells potions which are night vision, jump boost, speed, and weakness. Starbucks also sell cookies, cake, water bottle, and milk. The Prairie Mall is a large building where you hang out with other players. It is a landmark and have a glass tunnel to connect both of its buildings. Notable People KingDeEspadas: Mayor LittleMining: Leader of former Midwest and let the town join the nation. He currently is the leader of our allied nation Great Lakes. Anorse: Former leader of Virginia which let the nation join during dark times ScaryDragon_:Leader of Kansas. First called Midwest, then called Great Plains. He that let the nation rejoin Keeper05: Current leader of the trusted allied nation of Virginia Residents KingDeEspadas Pictures Here are some photos of Prairie Category:Towns